A battle of subtelty and manipulation
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry, the summer before fourth year, finds out he is the heir of five different families and ends up becoming contracted to someone he never would have imagined eve being friends with. Find out how he handles entering the daunting world of politics.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay everybody I have made several super Harry stories and some stories where he knows some loopholes through rules and laws but never really a true 'Political Harry' story so this is my attempt. Reviews, advice, and suggestions will be greatly appreciated.**

Test results

_**Letter**_

A battle of subtlety and manipulation

Chapter one

-Harry-

"What are we doing here again?" Harry asked Bill Weasley as the Gringotts curse breaker led him to the Wizard Bank early one morning.

"The Goblins believe they have found a possible connection between you and an, until now, thought to be extinct magical family so they want to verify." Bill said calmly as they passed a pair of bowing goblins and entered the bank.

After about five minutes they reached an office that read 'Inheritance office' and opened it to find three ancient looking goblins behind the desk. "Ah Lord Potter welcome, you may go Curse Breaker Weasley, I will send Mr. Potter to you when we are finished." the tallest and most authoritative looking of the goblins said neutrally as Bill left, "I am Director Ragnok and here with me are Stoneaxe from Extinct Vaults and Bloodfang from Inheritance. Are you prepared for today's test?".

"I cannot answer that as I do not know what the test will entail." Harry said cautiously as Bill had spent the past three days warning him about the underhandedness of the goblins and he didn't want to make a bad impression.

Bloodfang raised an eyebrow at him, "Muggle raised?" he asked and Harry nodded feeling stupid. "The test is fairly simple," Bloodfang continued as if nothing had happened "you will make a cut on your palm and fill up this goblet and the blood will drain away and will be used as ink on this parchment to say which houses you are heir to." he finished while placing the aforementioned items on the desk.

Nodding in understanding Harry grabbed the offered dagger and made the cut on his palm and put his cut over the goblet and let it fill up and, once the needed amount of blood had been reached, his cut healed instantly. After a moment the blood drained from the goblet and words appeared on the parchment, when it was done Ragnok picked it up before his eyes widened almost comically before he handed it to the two other goblins who had similar reactions before they handed it to him and he read:

Name: Harry James Potter

Heir to: Potter family (blood), Peverell family (blood), Emrys family (blood), Gryffindor family (magic), and Slytherin family (conquest).

Magical core rating: Average 14 year old: 78. Average Adult: 93. Merlin Emrys: 777. Yours: naturally 250, enhanced from basilisk venom and phoenix tears to 500, blocked to 95.

Animagus form: Black Panther.

Magical abilities: Parsletongue 

"What does this mean for me exactly?" he asked the still somewhat shell-shocked goblins.

Shaking himself Ragnok said "Well Lord Potter it is different for each of the families. The Potter family Lordship provides some property and access to your family vault but not much else. The Gryffindor and Slytherin families give you two of the now three votes for the Hogwarts School board and any artifacts belonging to the two founders but nothing else beside their vaults. The Peverell and Emrys families are two of the three most powerful families in our nation's history and those three families in fact set up our government. Along with their vaults and properties you will gain their seats on the Wizenagamot, they are two of the three great council seats that, if there is a majority vote, can veto any motion that the Wizenagamot puts forth along with their normal vote but they, along with the third family of Le Fay, haven't been seen for the past eight hundred years.".

"Okay so I have a large as hell magical core that is mostly blocked, more political power than anyone else could possibly dream of, and control of Hogwarts." Harry said before continuing almost hysterically, "Am I dreaming, is a talking dragon going to come out of nowhere and declare themselves my familiar. Will I be declared king of the magical world. I am losing it, this cannot be possible." he started raving at the end until Bloodfang slapped him across the face. After a moment the shock wore off and he said, "Thank you Bloodfang I needed that." which got a nod from the goblin, "I would like to keep my new status as low profile as possible.".

"Not a problem Lord Potter," Bloodfang said, "you will need to claim the Head of House rings but they are enchanted to only be visible should you wish it. When you place them on they will inform you if there are any marriage contracts that could affect you and will break the block slowly over the next couple of days.".

"Marriage contracts?!" he exclaimed as five ring boxes appeared in a flash of light, "What do you mean marriage contracts?!".

"Relax Lord Potter they are very rare and only the most die-hard of purebloods even use them anymore." Stoneaxe said clearly amused at his reactions. Nervously he placed the first ring, the Potter one, on the ring finger of his right hand and there was a white flash of light. "That white flash of light Lord Potter meant that there were no Marriage contracts for the Potter family." Stoneaxe said assuredly making Harry calm greatly as he slipped the rest of the rings on. One by one he put the rings on and with each one a diamond appeared in the gold border around the Potter family main seal and each one flashed white until he slipped on the Peverell ring which flashed blue. Before he could ask Stoneaxe said "That Lord Potter means that the Peverell family does indeed have a Marriage contract but it is not viable, either the family is extinct, they have no daughters, or all of their daughters are already married." Which made him slightly nervous but still relatively calm.

"Wait a minute," he said when a thought occurred to me, "you only referred to me as Lord Potter but there are five families. Is there a reason for this?".

"Well technically your name is Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys but most people when there is more than one hyphenated name just say their birth family unless they are in a situation where a different name would suit their needs better." Ragnok said assuaging his curiosity.

They called Bill back in and sent him on his way telling him that they would send a special Gringotts falcon, they considered owls to wizardly, if they thought he needed to know something.

-One Week Later-

-Quiditch World Cup-

Harry was running with Hermione and the rest of the underage Weasleys away from the Death Eaters as they pillaged and ransacked the campground bringing up the rear, just before he could reach the trail however a curse shot above his shoulder and caused several branches to fall down and block his path. Spinning around he saw three of the Death Eaters surrounding him as he was sealed off by flames and debris making him scowl as he drew his wand.

The three men quickly shouted the words "Avada kedavera!" and he rolled forward making the three curses fly over his head as he snapped off a stupefy, a spell that he had read about and tried after the dementor incident last year, as he went into his roll and another as he rose before sending the stunning spell at the third member who hadn't moved since he fired his curse.

After a few minutes a large glowing skull appeared in the sky followed by a second five minutes later which quickly vanished. Soon enough the Weasleys, Hermione, and several other ministry members walked out of the forest vanishing the debris and stopped when they saw him. "Harry what happened?" Mr. Weasley demanded running forward to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley." Harry said as the other Ministry members walked up, "those three Death Eaters blocked of my path before sending three curses called 'avada kedavera' at me. I rolled under them throwing off a stupefy as I entered the roll and another as I came up before sending out a third at the last of them. They didn't seem too intelligent as they didn't move from their positions at all.".

"I highly doubt you could beat three Death Eaters boy so tell me who really bested them." an arrogant man who looked somewhat like a banker snarled at him.

"I did beat them you pretentious arsehole." he growled out.

"Would you be willing to let us test your wand?" a portly but amicable looking man asked nervously.

"Yes I would Mr…" he replied and was replied with "Diggory, Amos Diggory." before his wand was tested and then handed back to him.

"Fine so the little brat got lucky and beat them. Now let's find out who they are." the banker looking man grumbled before removed the masks of the first two men. "Lords Crabbe and Goyle." he muttered before waving his wand, "And no sign of the imperius curse.". He then turned to the final man and removed his mask gasping in the process, "Lord Malfoy," he quickly waved his wand "also no sign of the Imperius curse.".

While he did this Amos Diggory tested the three wands and confirmed they used the avada kedavera. "And automatic life sentence in Azkaban." he muttered before he conjured chains around them and turned to the others. "As a department head of the Ministry of Magic it is within my rights and authorities to send them to Azkaban for use of one of the Unforgivables against another human being. They will be tested with Veritaserum upon their arrival to be sure." before he turned an item into a portkey and vanished with the three men.

-The Burrow-

-Next Day-

Harry was sitting in his room at the burrow thinking about what had happened the day before when a falcon bearing the Gringotts seal flew in threw the window. Opening the letter he read:

_**Greetings Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys,**_

_**The marriage contract for the Peverell family has become active so you are needed to come to Gringotts at nine o'clock tomorrow morning to discuss what it entails and meat the recipient.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Director Ragnok**_

upon finishing this he groaned and flopped back on the bed, "Great," me muttered "just great.".

-9:00 A.M. next day-

-Ragnok's office-

"What caused the contract to activate Director" Harry asked once he sat down.

"Well Lord Potter a daughter of the family you had the contract with became divorced yesterday and so your contract activated. And please just call me Ragnok." Ragnok said somewhat sympathetically to his situation.

"Then please call me Harry Ragnok so what does the contract entail?" he asked.

Unfurling a scroll Ragnok read, "Well you will have to provide an heir if there is no other one available that will have the contracted family's name; you will have to pay a bride price of ten thousand galleons, but seeing as she is the last free member of the family you will have control of its monies until your heir for the family comes of age; and you must never be convicted of a life sentence or the contract is nullified and your will become divorced.".

Raising an eyebrow Harry replied, "Well those all make sense but you haven't told me who I'm contracted to yet.".

Ragnok suddenly got nervous, "Well you see the thing is…" but didn't get any farther as the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy walked in, her eye's widening in surprise when she saw him, "you're contracted to Narcissa Black." he finished just as Harry passed out from shock.

**AN: Okay the next story on the updating cycle is "When Freedom isn't free". **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If there is a part where it says 'he' or 'she' does something it is going to be the person who's POV the story is in at the time. If it is confusing send me a message and I will explain it in case I mess up.**

A Battle of subtlety and Manipulation

Chapter Two

-Harry-

Harry woke up to a bucket of cold water being dumped on his head causing him to shoot up in his seat and look around in shock. Blinking owlishly for a moment he turned to the grinning goblin holding a bucket and asked "What just happened?".

"You fainted when you met your new wife which I can understand. Apparently by your human standards she is quite beautiful." the goblin laughed.

Groaning he replied "I had hoped that I had just dreamed that part.".

"You're not the only one who is upset here." a female voice grumbled on his right. Turning he saw Narcissa Mal… Black in a chair wearing a black sleeveless dress that showed the tops of her breasts and stopped midway down her thigh. Her cheeks were still slightly sallowed but her hair had curls towards the bottom instead of the straight somewhat stiff looking hair she had at the world cup. Her grey eyes seemed dull and lifeless as they gazed at him. "I finally get free of my marriage to that bastard Lucius but now I have to be married again to a boy the same age as my son who I know probably hates me.".

"I don't hate you," he said surprising even himself as everyone turned to stare at him "I hate your ex-husband for supporting the bastard that killed my parents. I dislike your son because he is always insulting my friends and my dead parents. You I know nothing about really so I have no reason to hate you. Plus we're stuck together so we might as well try to make the most of it.", at these words she nodded and seemed to at least have a neutral viewpoint about the marriage.

"Well not just her." Ragnok said nervously tapping a finger on the desk while he and Narcissa's heads snapped towards him.

"What do you mean?" he asked worried.

"Well the Wizenagamot passed a law a few months ago that only activated yesterday," Ragnok began clearly nervous "If a Wizard is the Head of multiple houses then he must take a wife for each house. Each wife can only be the wife for one line unless they are giving an heir for their birth lines and then they can have the double name.".

Groaning he slammed his head onto the desk "Who passed the law?" he asked planning on vetoing every law he suggested from now on.

"Lucius Malfoy did Harry," Ragnok grimaced "he believed that his son Draco was the only person remaining with Black blood and wanted to make sure his son would have as much power possible when he gains his lordships. Just be grateful that he was arrested before he could get the second and third laws in his plan passed.".

"What laws would they be?" he asked worried that he would not want to know.

"Well the second law was that a pureblood could start minor houses if they have enough gold to purchase the new name. By doing this he would have been able to get as many wives for Draco as possible." Ragnok said but hesitated as if scared of his reaction to the third law.

"And the third law?" Narcissa asked.

Sighing Ragnok said "The third law he would have tried to pass would be that any pure-blood could declare any unmarried muggle-born, half-blood, or pure-blood from a lesser house as their betrothed or as a concubine.".

"Well that law will never be passed as long as I'm alive." he growled getting a confused look from Narcissa.

"While I know you are the Head of Houses Peverell and Potter and you have one of the Great Council seats there aren't anybody left for the others so it is useless for vetoing." Narcissa stated confused.

"You haven't told her yet?" he asked Ragnok surprised while said Goblin winced.

"We thought it would be better if you told her." Ragnok said apologetically.

"Tell me what?" Narcissa demanded.

"Ragnok here was too scared," said goblin let out an indignant huff "that my full name is Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys. I have two Great Council seats so I all but control the Wizenagamot. I do have full control of Hogwarts though. But it also means that along with you I am now required to get four more wives.".

Eyes widening Narcissa reached down and pinched her arm, "Ouch! Okay not dreaming, I really am about to be married to the most politically powerful wizard in Britain.".

"Not to mention the fact that he has a magical core rating of 500." Ragnok piped up making Narcissa's eyes widen even further.

"Well I will allow you to get more accustomed to each other." Ragnok muttered before literally running out of the office with the goblin guards in tow.

"For a goblin he is quite the chicken." he said bemused while from behind the door he heard a muffled "AM NOT!".

Chuckling he turned to Narcissa and said "Well now what?".

"I honestly have no idea." Narcissa admitted "Well let's start out with you telling me about your Hogwarts years. It would be helpful to know what happened instead of what I could gather from Draco's rants.".

And so he began with his first year and left nothing out, apart from the Polyjuice, as he went through the past three years of his schooling. Narcissa's emotions throughout the story ranged from amused, to elated, to angry, to sympathetic. When he was finished she looked at him in a new light and he could tell she was trying to fully reassess him. "I noticed that you never talked about your relatives." Narcissa said after a minute, "Why is that?".

"I don't like them and they don't like me. Enough said." he muttered reflexively gripping a scar on his upper arm where his Uncle had cut him with a kitchen Knife when he was five and first learning how to cook.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Narcissa demanded.

Panicking he replied "Nothing…" but she ignored him and ripped his sleeve up to show the scar.

Stumbling back she asked "That's a knife scar… they abused you?".

Sighing resignedly he told her in a quiet voice about his home life and what had happened to him. When he finished he looked up expecting to see her disgusted at him for being weak. What he did not expect was to see the eyes of Narcissa Black filled with tears as she ran forward and hugged him, crying into his shoulder while she sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist as he gingerly patted her back.

"How can anyone treat their own Nephew like that?" Narcissa demanded once she regained control of herself " My family were always strict with myself, my cousins, and my sisters but they never physically abused us even if they didn't care about us.".

"They see magic like your ex-husband saw Muggles," he said quietly as her eyes widened "they consider it unnatural… a gift from Satan. They did what they did because, in their mind, they might be able to 'beat it' out of me. I'm sorry for you though." he finished making her look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked as she leaned back up but did not move from his lap.

"Here you are a beautiful woman who after years finally got out of what was likely a terrible marriage and instead of the right to find a man you actually love you are stuck with me. A scrawny teenager with glasses and nothing really going for me." he said quietly. After a few moments of silence he looked up expecting to see her agreeing with him but instead the second his head was level with hers she shot forward and kissed him completely taking him by surprise.

After a minute or so of him not moving she leaned back blushing and he asked "What was that for?".

"To show you that you were wrong." Narcissa said firmly "You are thin because you were never allowed to eat much food but I will be fixing that with nutrient potions. You have glasses but we can fix your eyes with magic should you wish to. And as for not having anything going for you? I am guessing that your Aunt and Uncle punished you for doing better than your cousin?" he nodded glumly remembering the one and only time he had done better than his cousin on a test, "Well you had it ingrained to do badly. You are smart, handsome, and powerful but most importantly you are more concerned with how I am feeling than being disgusted that you are marrying a woman older than your mother who birthed your school rival. If anything you should be upset marrying a woman more than twice your age.".

At that his eyes widened in surprise before he leaned in and kissed her like she had him and after a moment of surprise she began kissing back with fervor. After a few minutes the two parted for air as they panted and placed their foreheads together. "Let's call in Ragnok so he can give a list of properties I asked him to assemble and we can look through them." he said giving her a quick peck on the lips before setting her down on the chair and walking to the door. Opening it he looked at the goblins assembled just outside the door, and those who had fallen down when the door they had been listening against had been opened. "Really?" he asked exasperated "Listening at the keyhole?".

"Yes well," Ragnok said getting up and straitening his clothes "let's continue shall we?".

Rolling his eyes he followed the slightly blushing goblin into the office and sat next to Narcissa on the couch she had transfigured while he had been collecting the goblins. "Ragnok do you have the listing of my properties yet?" he asked.

Latching onto the change of topic the director of Gringotts said "Yes we have. I would recommend this one which belonged to the Peverell family. They were the wealthiest of your families and have the nicest manor.".

Looking over the folder that Ragnok handed them the two betrothed nodded and he asked "Is it fit to move into?".

"yes it has a population of House Elves that manage the property and keep it in shape." Ragnok said before handing him a block of wood and a silver potion. When they looked at him confused he said "The wood is a portkey to the Manor and the potion is a secret of the black family that only the current head and the goblins now about.".

"What does it do?" he asked curious as he held it up to eye level.

"The women of the Black family have a special magical trait," Ragnok said slowly "they all have trace amounts of the Metamorphomagus talent in them but usually it only slows down their ageing more so than a normal witch or wizard. Lucius Malfoy, like many men who married into the Black family, did not want his wife looking better than he did so he used the option at the start of their marriage of feeding her a potion that made her age at the rate of a normal witch but had the knowledge obliviated from his mind. This potion puts her age back to what it would normally have been should she had not taken the potion.".

Before he could react Narcissa's hand had shot forward and grabbed the vial before she downed it in one gulp. Suddenly she began to glow brightly, once the light faded she sat there looking somewhat different. Her hair had lost most of its curl although it was still the same length, he cheeks seemed fuller and lost their sallowed appearance, and the rest of her features had softened. She now looked like she was eighteen or nineteen instead of in her thirties. "Now I look like the right age to be you wife." she said happily before kissing his cheek.

"I see you too are more positive about the marriage now." Ragnok said relieved.

"Yes, Harry told me his story and I realized that his life was worse than anything I have ever been through and I found myself falling for the heroic man beside me." Narcissa said happily.

Nodding Ragnok said "Well to activate the Portkey all you have to do is count to three aloud.".

"Can you bring me the files on my sisters?" Narcissa asked quietly, "I want to check for something.".

"I thought you might so I had them prepared just in case." Ragnok said nodding as he handed two folders over, "Will there be anything else?".

"Yes does the contract say when we have to Marry?" he asked "And does that new law say when I have to marry again?".

"Well most pureblood families simply sign the contract even if it is just between the two people marrying and they are considered married. It is usually only the muggle-borns and muggle-raised that want a classic wedding. Plus if you wish to keep your status a secret until the Wizenagamot meeting next Saturday it would be wise to wait if you want an actual wedding. You are already legally married though. As for the other wives you simply have to be married or betrothed by or on your twenty fifth birthday, if you do not have anyone then the Wizenagamot will vote on who will marry you." Ragnok said calmly.

"Thank you director that will be all." Narcissa said as she touched the portkey he was holding and continued "One…two…three." and he felt the tell-tale tug on his gut as they vanished.

When they landed he was on his back with Narcissa laying on top of him, "Well you move quick," she teased him "not even married a day and you already have me all over you." which made him blush furiously.

Suddenly a crack was heard and a bouncy little house elf appeared "Are you new Master Peverell?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

"I am Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys…" he said only for Narcissa to interrupt.

"With our marriage you are also Lord Black." she said chuckling at his grimace.

"Are you Lady Peverell?" the excitable little elf asked Narcissa.

"I am Narcissa Peverell-Black and Harry's wife." she stated happily "I have been married to him for only a few hours but it is already far better than my last marriage.", this statement made him blush again.

"I being Mipsy!" the little elf said happily "Is there anything Mipsy can do for you?".

"Can you and some other elves get my posesions from the Burrow and Narcissa's from her old home?" he asked and with a crack Mipsy vanished only to reappear a few seconds later with his trunk and Hedwig followed a few minutes later by all of Narcissa's possesions.

Nudging Narcissa off of him he grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote out two letters before folding them up and handing them to Mipsy, "Can you take these to Director Ragnok Mipsy?".

"Yes sir Master Peverell sir!" Mipsy said happily saluting before vanishing with a crack.

"What were in the letters?" Narcissa asked linking her arms with his as they walked over to a nearby couch.

"The one to Ragnok was simply a note asking him to give the second one to Bill Weasley, who brought me to Gringotts today, and tell him to give it to his family. The second letter is for the Weasley family and my friend Hermione and explains to them that I gained Headship to my houses as I was descended from a thought to be extinct house but a marriage contract was activated and I would be spending the rest of the Summer getting to know my wonderful new wife.". Blushing she pecked him on the lips before pulling out the two files she got from Ragnok, "Why did you ask for those?" he asked curious.

"Well for Andromeda I just wanted to feel closer to my sister who I haven't seen or talked to since she married the Muggle-born Ted Tonks. As for Bellatrix well…".

"Well what?" he asked "You also have to remember I know nothing of either of them.".

"Well Andromeda was the oldest child and when she married Ted Tonks who was Muggle-born and after that my family prevented me from ever seeing her again, that job was taken over by Lucius after our marriage." she said softly as he placed a comforting arm around her, "But Bellatrix I'm not sure about. She was a year behind your parents at Hogwarts and was always a firecracker, much like Sirius was but too scared to go against the family like Sirius did. She was married off to Rodolphus Lestrange. I was wondering if she was under a control potion or something similar and these files, which can only be requested by the head of House or his wife, should inform me. She became a Death Eater and was given life in Azkaban like her husband which broke their marriage contract much like mine did.".

With that she opened the folder and quickly started looking through it before yelling out in elation "Here it is! She was given a potion that tied her viewpoints to whomever she was married to. Even though she is divorced her views will remain like that until either Rodolphus dies or she remarries.".

Eyes widening he asked "You want me to marry her don't you?".

Looking up at him he was shocked to see her eyes filled with tears, "Please Harry," she begged "you are going to need to marry four more times anyway. Please, she's my _sister!_".

Sighing he wiped away her tears before saying "Alright, I'll do it for you and for the Black family. Besides it's not her fault that she was given that potion.".

Crying out in joy she jumped at him and began kissing him with abandon before she stuck her tongue in his mouth. After several minutes of French Kissing she pulled back and said "You sir are going to get very lucky tonight." before she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a different room, him grinning all the way.

**AN: Alright I already have plans for Harry's Emrys and Slytherin wives but for the other two I want suggestions, both OC's and Cannon Characters will be listened to.**


	3. Chapter 3

'_thoughts'_

A battle of Subtlety and Manipulation

Chapter Three

-Harry-

"Are you ready to shake the Britain to its core?" Narcissa asked him as she straightened out his Head of House Robes that the Goblins had made for him, they were made of black acromantula silk with the Potter family crest on the right side of his chest, the Peverell and Emrys crests on his shoulders, The Gryffindor and Slytherin crests on his elbows, and the Black crest on the left side of his chest.

"Yes dear I believe I am." he said and chuckled when she blushed at the endearment. Ever since they met each other in Gringotts on Monday they had never left each other's side as Narcissa dedicated her time to helping them learn more about each other, teach him about the Political World of Magical Britain, and to show him the joys of married life… it was safe to say he had had a very pleasant week.

"Do you remember the plan?" she asked nervously as she brushed an imaginary speck of dust of her black dress.

"Have a big dramatic entrance, claim six Houses in front of the Wizenagamot, get Bellatrix turned over to us, stop Draco from taking any control of the Black seats, and destroy anyone who insults my beautiful wife." he said smirking when she blushed again at the last part he added.

Looking him in the eye and grumbled, "I would kiss you if I didn't want to smear my makeup.".

Raising an eyebrow he simply said "Magic.".

Nodding she responded "Good point." before literally jumping at him and kissing him with abandon as he placed his hands underneath her to make sure shed didn't fall… all in all it was a routine that they were becoming very familiar with.

After several minutes of them showing their appreciation for one another and using magic to fix their appearances they held hands while Narcissa side-along apperated them to the Ministry. When they landed he slipped on an over-robe to hide which houses he controlled and put up the hood while Narcissa used a mild glamor making her look like she did before she took the potion as they walked out of the apparition room they were in and headed down towards the Wizenagamot chambers, walking slightly apart to make it look like they had simply arrived at the same time.

As they were going down they were intercepted by Cornelius Fudge, "Ah Mrs. Malfoy so happy to see you. I was most upset when I heard that your husband had been sent off to Azkaban and have been doing everything in my power to get him returned.".

"I am no longer a Malfoy as with his life sentence the contract between his family and mine was broken. Almost immediately I was remarried as an older contract belonging to a recently revived family activated." Narcissa said coolly as she walked past the bumbling man and into the section for guests and those about to claim, or attempt to claim, seats on the Wizenagamot.

As she sat down he joined her and noticed the Weasley family and Hermione there, _'Probably thought that if I got a new House I might end up getting seats as well and wanted to check.'_ he thought as he looked at them. Hermione looked ecstatic at the possibility of new knowledge, Bill and Charlie simply looked curious, the twins had an air of slight intrigue, Ron simply looked bored, Ginny looked like she had been crying since he had left, and the elder Weasleys had neutral expressions.

After a few minutes Dumbledore appeared at the Podium next to Fudge and banged a gavel to get everyone's attention, "Let this, the fifteenth meeting of the Wizenagamot for year 1994 begin. Now before we begin as is tradition we must ask if there is anyone today who wishes to attempt to claim a seat on this council.".

At these words Draco Malfoy stood up and said "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, of the House of Malfoy wish to claim the Seats for the Malfoy and Black families.".

Turning to a goblin who sat near the podium Dumbledore asked "Bloodfang are there any problems with his claim?".

Flipping through the papers the goblin that he recognized as the Goblin from Inheritances said "There is no problem with his claim to the Malfoy seats but there is a second contender for the Black seats here today.".

"Then Mr. Malfoy please stand to the side until the second person with a claim announces himself." Dumbledore said pointing with the gavel.

Taking that as his cue he stood up, pushing back his hood and dropping the over-robe and said "I, Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys, of the Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Emrys wish to claim the seats for the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Emrys, and Black families.".

At these words those in attendance immediately started protesting until Dumbledore called for silence with several explosions from his wand. Turning towards him he asked "On what ground do you claim these houses?".

"By blood I claim Houses Potter, Peverell, and Emrys. By right of Magic I claim House Gryffindor. By right of Conquest I claim House Slytherin. And by Marriage I claim House Black." he said and the audience fell silent when he mentioned marriage.

"Marriage?" a shocked Minister asked.

"May I introduce my wife," he said gesturing towards Narcissa "the lady Narcissa Maria Peverell-Black.".

"Bloodfang are there any problems with his claim?" Dumbledore pleaded with the goblin.

"Apart from the Black seat, which shall choose between him and Mr. Malfoy, there are no problems." Bloodfang said, throwing a subtle wink at him.

Sighing Dumbledore said "Then please attempt to claim the seats not in doubt." and he and Malfoy placed their hands on each of chairs and a flash of white light showed a positive claim. Several faces looked upset when the Peverell and Emrys seats accepted him as their owner. "Now will the Lords Potter and Malfoy stand on either side of the Black seat?". Nodding the two schoolyard enemies flanked the ornate black and silver throne like chair, "Now each of you place your hands on the seat." Dumbledore continued and they both rested their hands on the chair.

Suddenly the chair began to glow and the light flowed up his arm and encompassed him before fading, "The Black family seat recognizes Lord Potter as it's owner." Bloodfang said happily as he snapped his fingers and all of the seats he had control over joined the Peverell and Emrys seats in the High Council section to show what he controlled.

He was soon joined by Narcissa who linked her arm with his and they walked up to his seats, with him sitting at the Emrys seat and her at the Peverell seat. Once they sat down the chairs glowed and he subtly altered her glamour to go in reverse until she looked like she did without one and then removed it so it looked like her age had reversed making everyone look in awe at them thinking that it was an innate magic of the High Council seats. "Is there any business that our new Lords wish to put forward to the Wizenagamot?" Dumbledore asked once the noise had settled down.

"I move to void the marriage of Lord and Lady Peverell and remove my father from prison so that his marriage may be reenacted." Draco said standing.

Standing up he responded with "Vetoed." and felt the pulse of magic leave the booth.

"All in favor…" Fudge began trying to ignore him before he was cut off.

"The motion was vetoed and is not going to be voted on." he snarled, "I control two of the three High Council Seats and as such can veto any motion I deem fit. If you continue to ignore the ancient unchangeable laws of the Wizenagamot I will put forth a vote of no confidence on the ground of illegal activities.".

"I am the Minister and what I say goes!" Fudge yelled only to be shocked by his chair and forcibly restrained.

"And that is what happens when you ignore the will of the High Council." he said calmly before turning to Dumbledore. "I wish to have a member of the Black Family released from Azkaban.".

"Who and on what grounds?" Dumbledore asked nervously.

"Bellatrix Black and on the grounds that she had been fed a potion that forced her to think like her husband. It was not her choice to do the actions she was convicted for. When she and her husband were sent to prison the contract was broken but only I, as the current head of her family, have the ability to remove the effects of the potion.".

"You're saying that Bellatrix Lestrange was under a controlling potion?" a severe looking woman with a stuffed vulture hat asked, "I doubt that, she still tortured my son and his wife.".

"She was given a potion that tied her will and views to that of her husband Rodolphus Lestrange." he growled at the women, "When he joined Voldemort and became his servant the potion tied her will and views to him afterward. I can remove the majority of the potion's effects. Besides there is an old law stating that if a person has been given a controlling potion and then sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban then they can be turned over to the current head of their house.".

"Do you have any evidence of this potion?" the old woman demanded getting angrier.

"I have goblin familiar records that show the potion." he said firmly and shut down the old lady.

"Bellatrix Black shall be moved to a ministry holding cell until she can be collected by Lord Black." Dumbledore said resigned. "Are there any other new motions?".

And so it continued for the rest of the three hour meeting when people would suggest new laws and any that he did not like he would veto. Once the meeting was over he and Narcissa were walking out to head down to the holding cells when they were stopped by the Weasley family and Hermione. "What are you doing marrying her?!" Ron demanded before anyone else could say anything.

"She is my wife Ron and you will show her respect." he growled making the red head shrink back before he was hit with a silencing spell by Bill.

"But Harry how could you even be married? I mean you weren't dating her, unless you…" Hermione began confused before he cut her off.

"An old Marriage Contract between our families activated and it married us after I broke her contract with Lucius Malfoy by seeing him sent to jail." he explained.

"A marriage contract? But that's barbaric!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"Hermione you need to stop declaring everything you don't understand or agree with barbaric. Most families don't use pre-arranged contracts anymore and this one was centuries old. Use the mass between your ears and think before you talk.". Turning towards the elder Weasleys he said "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if you'll excuse me I need to go collect someone." before he and Narcissa walked out to the holding cells.

When they got down they found Bellatrix stunned and lying in down on a bed in the cell. Placing a hand on her shoulder he activated the portkey and pulled the three to Peverell Manor. Landing he called out "Mipsy!" as the little elf appeared with a crack.

"Yes Master Peverell Sir?" the happy elf asked.

"Bring over the potion that Narcissa and I made a few days ago and the contract please." he said and a moment later he had the requested items in his hands.

"Thank you Mipsy you can go." Narcissa said and the elf vanished with a crack. Nodding at him she drew her wand and reapplied the glamour as he put his over-robe and hood back on and she sent an enervate spell at Bellatrix.

"Who…what…were?" Bellatrix demanded as she sat up looking wildly around before she saw them, "Narcissa? Is that you? Who's he?".

"He's my husband Bellatrix." Narcissa said, "When Lucius got arrested the contract with the Peverell activated and he and I were married. He also managed to get you out of prison because you were fed a potion that affected your thoughts and actions.".

"What potion?" Bellatrix demanded, "Will it affect my service to the Dark Lord?".

"Possibly," he said using a voice altering spell Narcissa had shown him so he sounded older, "I will run some tests to be sure though." before he waved his wand over her and studied the results as the goblins had taught him a few days ago. "Alright the potion was originally designed to simply make you have the same viewpoints as your husband Rodolphus but now by him taking the Dark Mark the potion altered some parts of your mind. By him getting a life sentence in Azkaban your contract with him is broken so the best we can do to remove its effects is for you to remarry.".

"But who?" Bellatrix asked, "And will remarrying affect how I view the Dark Lord?".

"It will allow you to see him exactly as he is." he said simply and handed her the contract, "I am, along being with Lord Peverell, Lord Emrys and your sister has asked me to offer you a place as one of my wives to save you.".

Eyes widening Bellatrix grabbed the quill and said "I never liked that whiny fool Rodolphus even if I agreed with his views." before signing the contract. As soon as she did so she doubled over in pain as he and Narcissa ran over to her. Looking up at him she asked, "What happened?".

Removing his hood, "We became married Bellatrix." he said softly, "I am Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys-Black." .

She groaned again and clutched her head before passing out, "She will need to rest for a while." Narcissa said standing next to him.

"Do you want to wait for her to wake up in here?" he asked his first wife who nodded as he led them to the sofa across form Bellatrix.

Sitting down next to him she said, "I was very impressed with how you handled yourself today." she said, "I was on the receiving end of glares from many jealous witches.".

"I think the wizards were more jealous that I had such a beauty as my wife." he said softly as he ran a hand through her hair.

Smiling at him she leaned up and kissed him, laying the two back on the couch as she did so. They spent several minutes like so until they heard a groan from the other sofa. Looking over towards Bellatrix they saw her sit up before looking at him with reverence in his eyes. "Master." she said reverently, "thank you for freeing me.".

Turning towards Narcissa he said quietly "I thought she was supposed to be more normal and not worshiping me.".

"I think that the potion simply redirected who she worshiped." Narcissa said back. When they returned their attention to Bellatrix they found her kneeling on the ground in front of the couch waiting for him to say something. "Bella," Narcissa told her sister as she reached for the silver de-aging potion that she herself had drank earlier in the week "this potion will return your body to the age it is supposed to have like mine did when I drank it.".

"Change?" Bellatrix asked confused looking at her.

Looking down Narcissa blushed before she removed her glamor and showed her nineteen year old form. Gasping Bellatrix grabbed the potion and swallowed it in one gulp and smiled as her body changed. Her sickly yellowish skin and sunken face that were a result from her time in Azkaban filled out and gained a healthy, albeit pale, skin tone. Her frayed and frizzy hair turned soft, silky, and smooth as it regained a healthy shine. Her features softened and she looked nineteen, much like Narcissa.

"Now I look good enough for master!" Bellatrix said happily as she examined herself which made him blush as she had removed the ratty prison clothes to fully examine her body.

"Please don't call me Master Bella." he requested, still trying to control his blush.

"But you are Master though." Bellatrix said confused, "What am I supposed to call you?".

"Harry." he said and immediately wondered if it was a good idea.

She looked at him with even more worship than before as she said, "You would let me call you by your first name?" and when he nodded, Narcissa subtly moving off of him, "YOU ARE TOO GOOD TO BELLA!" the still naked and now crying woman yelled jumping on him as she hugged him.

"Bella why don't you show you appreciation to your husband with a kiss." Narcissa said off to the side in between her giggles.

Taking her advice to heart Bellatrix immediately began attacking his mouth with hers while Narcissa transfigured the couch into a bed before vanishing his clothes and quickly followed by removing her own and joining them grinning all the while.

**AN: After this I will be working on the chapters for two stories, "Rise of Kronos" and "Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos" that are not on my updating cycle but I am rewriting what is already out there. **

**AN2: Also does anyone want me to start a collection of first chapters for my future stories?**


	4. Chapter 4

A Battle of Subtlety and Manipulation

-Harry-

Groaning Harry slammed his head into his desk, rubbing his temples he thought back to the cause of his major headache.

-Flashback-

He and his two wives were just starting to eat breakfast when dozens upon dozens of owls had swarmed him and began dropping letters on the table. "What the hell is all this?" he asked aloud in confusion.

Waving her wand Narcissa sorted it all into piles which had glowing words above them. The groups were: 'marriage contracts', 'concubine contracts', 'job requests', 'requests for a meeting', 'sponsorship requests', 'love letters', 'love letters with love potion', 'death threats', 'letters from Dumbledore', and 'cursed letters'. "It seems we made a _very_ large impression yesterday." Narcissa said amused.

Shaking his head he asked, "Hey Narcissa you and Bellatrix know how to properly handle all of this stuff right? You parents taught you?", she nodded, "Would you two be willing to handle these things for me? I don't want to accidentally offend someone.".

"Of course Harry." Narcissa said happily, "While we do that why don't you go and get some new house elfs. Mipsy is all alone here and she might like some help.".

"I know just the elf." he said grinning before walking out, not noticing the grins that Narcissa and Bellatrix sported.

He returned two hours later with three new elfs with him. The first two were Dobby and the Crouch's elf Winky who had been given clothes at the world cup. The third elf was Dobby's cousin Tobby who agreed to come and help as well. He walked into the living room and saw that there were seven new women there besides Narcissa and Bellatrix. Raising an eyebrow he asked "What all happened while I was gone?", as he asked however he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"We answered the contracts for you master!" Bellatrix said happily as she bounced around, "We declined all of the marriage contracts first.".

"Okay that's good." he said cautiously.

"Then we sent the love potioned letters, the death threats, and cursed letters to Amelia Bones who is Head of the DMLE to investigate." Narcissa said more calmly.

"Definitely good." he said relieved.

"And then we got you a wardrobe specialist, a personal trainer, a secretary, and four concubines!" Bellatrix continued still happy.

For the second time that month he felt himself fainting only this time he had enough thought to mentally decide he was never giving Narcissa or Bellatrix that much power ever again.

-End Flashback-

He was now in his desk waiting to meet with the new girls one at a time as they were there for good or until they went against their contract. First was his personal wardrobe designer who Narcissa said would make sure I looked the part for any situation and would help make good clothes. Finally she walked in and sat down. She had blonde hair that was a mixture of slightly frizzy and slightly curly that was surprisingly attractive. Her was white but not overly pale and her eyes a soft brown. She wore black dress pants and a white button up blouse that was slightly opened at the chest. "Hello Lord Peverell I am Iryna." the woman said in a Ukrainian accent as the interview began. All in all she was a good choice for what Narcissa wanted.

After Iryna came his personal trainer who was a pure-blood woman who was disowned from her family because she didn't want to marry her cousin. She had long blonde hair, white skin, and light green eyes, she also looked to be about Narcissa's age before she took the potion. Her name was Samantha but she preferred Sam and she was going to work on keeping him in good physical shape.

After Sam was his new secretary Alice who was a half-blood in her early twenties who was unable to find a job due to pure-blood stigma. She had lightly tanned skin, chocolate brown hair, and brown green **(AN: Think of the 'Elevator Girl' from the movie Liar Liar as I was watching that scene when I designed her) **eyes which seemed slightly scared as she nervously entered the office. After she calmed down he found her to be a very pleasant person.

Finally it was the interview he had been dreading, the concubines. First in was another Ukrainian woman by the name of Daryna. She had flawless white skin, white-blonde hair that seemed to be made of light and deep blue eyes. She was seventeen years old and she had been sold as his concubine as that would allow her to keep her surname as she was the only child of her family and if she didn't do this it would die out. Her parents hoped to have powerful heirs through him to rekindle their families. Before she was sold off she had loved to sing.

The other three concubines were also from Ukraine and had been friends before being sent here all for the same reason as Daryna. The second girl was named Kateryna, she had long blonde hair that turned brown at the tips, a slight tan, and grey eyes. She was also extremely mischievous and loved to just goof off and have fun and loved flying.

The third girl was named Nataliya and was just as fun loving as Kateryna was. She had nut brown hair that went just past her shoulders and deep forest green eyes. While Kateryna loved flying Nataliya loved to swim.

The last girl was named Larisa and she was the most accepting of the group, very little seemed to bother her. She had dark black hair and silvery grey eyes as well as a perfect hourglass figure. Before she had come here she had been hoping to become an artist.

Finally Narcissa and Bellatrix walked into the office and he sealed the door behind them, "What were you thinking?" he demanded, "I can understand hiring Sam, Alice, and Iryna but why did you sign four concubine contracts?".

"Two reasons Harry," Narcissa said soothingly trying to calm him down, "first was that I wanted to surround you with as many women who could give you love as possible after the life you had growing up." this statement made Bellatrix growl as she despised the Dursleys after hearing about them.

"And the second?" he asked slightly calmer as he could somewhat understand as he saw how upset she was over his childhood.

"This was best for them," she said surprising him, "the family was desperate as the four families were allies but the parents were dying and they wanted to ensure their lines were continued and their daughters taken care of. The only other person who was willing to agree was a lecherous old man who I had a feeling was tied to the Dark Pureblood group of Ukraine and wanted to end their lines as their four families are their countries light family leaders.".

Sighing he slumped in his chair, "Alright but please ask me first next time. I've been kept in the dark most of my life and I hate it.".

"Of course Harry." Narcissa said relieved before giving him a light kiss.

That night at Dinner Alice turned to him and said, "Mr. Peverell…" she began before he held a hand up.

"Please just call me Harry, that goes for all of you," he said eyeing everyone at the table, "I don't like to be addressed by Lord, Sir, or Mr. by people I actually like or have respect for. Otherwise I feel like I'm in trouble.".

Giggling for a moment Alice continued, "Well _Harry_," she added extra emphasis on his name, "you have a meeting tomorrow. A person wants to meet to try and convince you that she would be a good wife and while I don't like it she has a lot of influence and could be dangerous if we get on her bad side.".

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Lady Zabini." Narcissa said when Alice hesitated, "I don't trust her so I want at least one of us in the office under your invisibility cloak to make sure she doesn't try anything. She's a Black Widow and has killed every husband she has ever had.".

"Oh joy," he muttered "well this will be interesting.".

-Next Day-

Sitting behind his desk he made sure his wand was strapped to the inner panel so he could lay his hand on is and send a curse through the desk if need be. Narcissa had spent the last day coaching him on what to do and say to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong. Finally Alice showed the Italian Black Widow into his office before excusing herself.

As she sat down he took a moment to fully take in the deadly beauty. She looked to be around twenty five and her hair was mostly a dark brown but there were streaks of a lighter more amber like brown, her eyes were an almost glowing amber and her skin had a healthy tan.

"Lady Zabini," he said politely once she was seated, "now according to my secretary you said you wished to discuss a marriage between us?".

"Yes I did Lord Peverell," she said before shooting her wand forward faster than he could see and binding him in ropes, "and I am going to get it.". Reaching into her dress she pulled out a vial of golden potion that had flecks of pink in it, "This is a very difficult potion to make Lord Peverell. You see when a drop of blood is added to it designates that person as the 'effector' so to speak. Whoever drinks this potion after I add my blood will be madly in love with me with no way of reversing it. I created this concoction myself and there is no cure. You shall be my greatest conquest yet but I think I shall take a few years to bare a few children for you so that I can keep the control over the Wizenagamot. Now for the blood.".

However as she reached for a knife she was hit with a stunner from Bellatrix as she came out from under the cloak. "Good job Bella," he said relieved as he had been panicking thinking that she had been unable to get into the room before Lady Zabini did, "now untie me so we can send this trash to prison.".

"I have better idea master Harry." Bellatrix said before she quickly cut his finger and added the blood to the potion, before he could say anything she dumped the potion down the throat of Lady Zabini.

"Why did you do that?" he asked shocked.

"She wanted to make you a conquest and bear your children to have their power." Bellatrix said shrugging, "Now she will be a wife and will bear children but will be loyal to you. Now you have another wife and she has had seven husbands she has killed so she has a lot of gold and power.

Before he could respond she enervated Lady Zabini who looked at him with love in her eyes before she ran up to him and sat in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she covered his face with kisses while mumbling "My love." under her breath.

**AN: Okay everyone I have decided on all of the wives at this point but one. For the last wife, Lady Gryffindor, I want to know whether or not people want Susan Bones or Amelia Bones more so the voting pole will be open for the next four days. **

**AN2: Updates for my stories may be slower for a while as I have just moved into my college and am trying to get settled in with my classes and everything. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright everybody the results for the poll are in and are as follows: Fourteen people voted for Amelia Bones. Nine voted for Susan and three voted for both. So Amelia is the winner, there will however be a new poll question at the bottom for those who wanted Susan.**

A battle of Subtlety and Manipulation

Chapter five

-Harry-

Pacing back and forth Harry waited for his dinner guests, Susan and Amelia Bones, to appear in the floo. Finally the floo flared green and the fourteen year old Hufflepuff Susan Bones appeared before bowing and saying in a formal tone "Greetings Lord Peverell, thank you for your hospitality in inviting myself and my Aunt to your manor.".

Rolling his eyes he said "Susan you've known me for four years, please call me Harry. The only people I want addressing me by title are people I don't like or have no respect for.".

"Of course Lo… Harry." Susan caught herself before grinning and giving him a hug.

"See much better." he said chuckling, "Where's your Aunt though?".

"She had to sign a couple of papers first but she'll be over any minute." Susa replied and, sure enough, just as Susan finished her sentence the fireplace flared green again and Amelia Bones walked out only to stumble as the air in front of her seemed to ripple before dissipating as her glamour disappeared.

"What on earth?" the head of the DMLE exclaimed in shock as she looked into a nearby mirror and saw her glamour gone. Before she had looked to be in her thirties or forties but now she looked like she was in her early twenties. Her hair was a bright flaming red that curled slightly and went to just past her shoulders framed face's soft features were she wore slight eye shadow and rose red lipstick on her lips that were currently opened in shock. She was wearing a form fitting cocktail dress the same shade of red as her lipstick that went down to mid-thigh and was supported by two shoulder straps that were about an inch wide.

"Auntie what happened to your glamour?" Susan asked confused as she looked at her aunt.

"That would be the Manor," he piped up gaining their attention "Peverell manor has wards that don't allow for any glamours to be active other than ones that were activated by the Manor's owners.".

"That's a relief," Amelia said "I was worried something had gone wrong with the spell.".

"Shall we head to the dining room?" he asked and the two Bones women nodded and followed him in but stopped in surprise when they saw the other ten women at the table.

"Lord Peverell, what is going on?" Amelia asked confused "I expected to see Lady Peverell-Black and perhaps Bellatrix Black but…", she trailed off gesturing to the other eight women.

"First off Madame Bones please call me Harry. To answer your question one is Miranda Zabini who's being here we shall explain later. The other seven women well, that is a bit of an explanation as well.".

He held out the chairs for both bones women as they sat down and called Mipsy to serve dinner. As they began eating he told them about what Narcissa and Bellatrix did that resulted in the four women being at the table.

By the time he finished Susan was laughing openly at the situation and Amelia wasn't far behind. "Okay Harry that answers one question but what about Lady Zabini?" Susan asked once she managed to stop laughing.

Less amused he begins the story and by the time he finished it Susan was horrified and Amelia was both furious at her actions and amused at what Bellatrix did to her as it was technically legal due to the attempted line theft from Lady Zabini. "So Harry now that we have eaten and had our interesting conversation shall we get to why Susan and I came here?" Amelia asked after a moment.

"Please do Madam Bones." he said smiling slightly.

"First off," the DMLE Head began with a smirk "if I have to call you Harry then you have to call me Amelia.".

Laughing he replied "You have a deal Amelia.".

"Well the people who sent you Death Threats were fined fifty galleons a piece. These letters were mostly sent by the Slytherins that are currently attending Hogwarts." Amelia started off shrugging.

"Not surprising." he said before motioning for her to continue.

"The people who sent the love letters laced with love potion have been finned two hundred galleons and are on the watch list for this crime." Amelia stated but he noticed she seemed to be holding something back.

"What aren't you telling me Amelia?" he asked.

Sighing she told him "One of the love potioned letters was sent by Ginny Weasley.".

Removing his glasses he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I can't say I'm surprised but I am disappointed." he admitted.

"Finally those who sent cursed letters have been finned five hundred galleons and are serving three months in Azkaban." Amelia said, "These were mostly sent by so called 'reformed' Death Eaters and supporters of their cause. All of the fines have been added to your vault in Gringotts.".

"Thank you Amelia." he said appreciatively, "Something has me curious though. Why were you wearing the glamour when you came in?".

At the question Amelia chuckled, "I have a distant ancestor in the Black family and occasionally their slow aging trait resurfaces in the Bones family and I was one of them. I wear the glamour because nobody would take me seriously if I looked like I was in my early twenties or my late teens for decades and was trying to be the head of the DMLE. I wore it so often that it just became second nature to have it on all the time.".

"That makes sense." he conceded "So how are things in the DMLE anyway?".

Sighing Amelia leaned back in her chair "Not so good actually," Amelia admitted "Fudge is being…well Fudge. The idiot is trying to pass a law stating that no unmarried woman can serve in the Ministry.".

"Well it isn't going to pass so don't worry Amelia." he said smiling at her amused.

"Well while you can veto laws Fudge can still make it a ministry regulation which he doesn't need to pass through the Wizenagamot." Amelia said downcast.

"Why is he passing this anyway?" he asked curious.

Amelia's expression turned to one of disgust "Fudge is attracted towards me and wants to find a way to either force me to marry him or give up my career.".

Shuddering he said "Okay that's a disturbing mental image.".

"No kidding." Susan muttered with a grimace.

"Well do you have any ideas on how to get out of this?" he asked Amelia.

"Not really," she admitted sad "I have spent my whole life trying to get to where I am now but I refuse to be married to that blustering idiot.".

"Oh you can marry Master!" Bellatrix exclaimed excitedly.

This statement caused both Bones to choke on their drinks and cough before Amelia asked "Why did she just call you Master?"

Eye twitching he said "Well you know how she was under the effect of a controlling potion?", Amelia nodded so he continued "Well the potion tied her views to that of Rodolphus Lestrange when she married him but when Rodolphus took the Dark Mark it affected the Potion and basically made her worship the ground Voldemort walked on. When she married me it simply turned her worship towards me instead of the Dork Lord.".

Chuckling at what he had called Voldemort Amelia said "Well that would explain it. And while he is cute I'm not sure if it would be a good idea or not.".

"Trust me Amelia," Narcissa said smiling "it is definitely a good idea. Harry treats us all very well and lets us have almost complete free reign.".

"Almost?" Susan asked confused.

Blushing Narcissa said "After the contract incident he put some restrictions on us so that we didn't pull something like that again.".

Still blushing Narcissa continued "And it will allow you to keep your job.".

"I know but…" Amelia said slightly less sure.

"It will piss off Fudge more than anything," Narcissa enticed "and he would be too scared to try anything again due to Harry's political power.".

"Do I get a say in this?" he asked amused at the two women who blushed embarrasses while Susan chuckled at their predicament.

"At least consider it Amelia," Narcissa urged "I know that any new regulations that Fudge puts into place won't go into effect until after the New Year so you have some time to decide.".

"Fine I'll consider it." Amelia relented.

"Hey Harry does Blaise Zabini know that his mom is engaged to you?" Susan asked him curious.

Frowning slightly he replied "Yeah Blaise knows. At this point he doesn't know what to think as he's glad that there won't be any more "Black Widow" escapades but at the same time she is his mother and now she's married to someone his own age and under the effects of her own love potion.".

Wincing Susan said "That's rough.".

"Yeah." he agreed, "Hey did I tell you about what Dumbledore said in the letters he sent after the Wizenagamot meeting?".

"No you didn't," Amelia said having turned her attention to him "and that sounds interesting.".

"Well his letters covered a few different topics." he said grinning "He always started off with the whole 'I'm disappointed in you' routine for me accepting responsibility for my houses 'before I was ready' as he put it and tried demanding I relinquish control over to him until he feels that I can handle it.".

"He did what?!" Amelia demanded outraged.

Laughing he said "It gets better. After that he tried guilt tripping me into having Bellatrix sent back to Azkaban saying that she was dangerous and that spending time with her would make me turn more dark than I already am.".

"He accused you of being Dark?" Susan asked shocked.

"Of course he did," he said waving it off "I did something he didn't want me to so, in his eyes, I'm Dark. After the attempted control tactics he attempted to demand that I take Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger as wives to 'curb your growing Dark tendencies' and 'do something for the family that has done so much for you' never once caring about my opinion of the matter.".

"How is he still the Headmaster of a School for _Children_?" Amelia asked aloud.

"Once he was done trying to control my personal life he attempted to prevent me from changing my elective courses which I know I am aloud to change. I was trying to drop Divination and History of Magic as they are useless classes and wanted to take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead but he is trying to deny me that.".

"Why that dirty little…" Susan began before being cut off by a stern glare from her Aunt.

"He even tried to tell me I wasn't allowed to live in my Manor and had to either go back to the Burrow with the Weasleys or return to me _relatives_." he spat out the last word all mirth leaving his voice.

Noting his tone the two Bones women decided not to ask about his relatives, for which he was grateful, and instead asked "Did he do anything else?".

The smirk returned to his face as he said "Oh we haven't gotten to the best part yet." Susan and Amelia's eyes widened before they grinned wickedly "He tried demanding I give him control over Hogwarts as I apparently 'am neither intelligent nor responsible enough to handle the decision making for a prestigious institute such as Hogwarts and that it was better in his hands as he understood the Greater Good'.".

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, "You're going to utterly destroy him when you return to Hogwarts aren't you?".

He looked at her with a false innocent look, "Would I really do that?" he asked trying to make his voice match his expression.

"Yes." All twelve women at the table said at once.

Looking at the ten who lived with him he muttered "Traitors." making them all smirk.

The rest of the evening passed well with everyone enjoying pleasant conversation, and Narcissa trying to convince Amelia to pursue him romantically. Eventually however the night wore to a close and the two Bones women were about to depart via the Floo. "Come on Amelia please.' Narcissa tried one last time before Amelia left.

Throwing her hands up in the air Amelia said "Enough Narcissa!" before grabbing his face with her hands and kissing him deeply taking him by surprise. Once she let go she turned back to Narcissa and said "There I kissed him." before using the floo to leave.

Shaking his head he turned to Narcissa who looked back at him innocently and asked "What?"

**AN: Okay everybody next Chapter has them returning to Hogwarts and starting Harry's fourth year.**

**AN2: As I mentioned at the top Amelia won the poll but three people wanted him to have Amelia as a wife but have Susan as a Concubine. I wanted to know if people want it that way or for Susan to be more like a Sister or a really close friend. **


End file.
